


I'll Be With You

by Yukio_Kushinada



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Flashbacks, Love Triangles, Mostly Fluff, Multi, No Angst, Reader-Insert, Romance(?), Snowdin, The Underground (Undertale), Young Chara and Frisk, young reader
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-07
Updated: 2019-01-26
Packaged: 2019-03-15 01:02:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,862
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13602291
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yukio_Kushinada/pseuds/Yukio_Kushinada
Summary: You and Frisk went to the mountain where rumors were spreading; Mount Ebott. Both of you were curious and wanted to see up there, well only Frisk is the curious one while (Name) accompanies her friend.A determined kid and a genocide child. You, (Full Name), know them. But do you REALLY know these two children?A love between you. A past you need to know.Well then, princess. Come and join this journey with us to really know more about it.





	1. Down Into the Rabbit Hole

**Author's Note:**

> Oh! Why hello there, are you (Full Name)?
> 
> ....
> 
> Hehe, I'm glad you came here. Well, I have a note for you.
> 
> In this story Chara will be the Flavor text AU you can visit it here 
> 
> http://flavor-text-chara.tumblr.com/
> 
> I apologize if Chara is OOC. And here, Frisk will be Frisk.
> 
> Also these children will be male. Of course you, (Name), will be female.
> 
> ♥
> 
> Name: (First Name) (Last Name)
> 
> Age: 11 
> 
> Relatives: 
> 
> Allen (Last Name) [twin brother] 
> 
> ??????????
> 
> Frisk
> 
>   ♥ 
> 
> Name: Frisk ?????
> 
> Age: 12
> 
> More Informations:
> 
> ???????????????? ????????????????  
> 
> ???????????????
> 
> Eh? Oh, these question marks... Well, won't it be more fun if you guess it? 
> 
> Then let us now start
> 
> [ ♥ Start]

**Long ago, two races ruled over Earth:**

**HUMANS AND MONSTERS.**

**One day, war broke**

**out between the two races.**

**After a long battle,**

**the humans were victorious.**

**They sealed the monsters**

**underground with a magic spell.**

**Many years later...**

**Mt. Ebott**

**201X**

**Legends says that those**

**who climbed the mountain never return.**

 

  
"H-hey Frisk are you sure about this?" asked the young (hair color) girl in a worried tone. "Hmm? What do you mean?" He faced his friend towards the young girl who was shaking of fear.

"What do you mean "what do you mean"?! Those who climbed the mountain never return, that's what the legends says, Frisk!" (Name) shouted. As they keep climbing, until they finally reached their destination.

"Of course I know all about the legend, (Name)! But aren't you curious about it?" Frisk helped (Name) to climb up. They patted their clothes to remove the dirt on it.

"Well... Y-yeah, I'm also curious about it, but you promised that we should only look at it, ok?" said the young girl. As they entered, they looked around their surroundings. Frisk walked around until he found something.

"Hey, (Name)! Come here, I found something!" Frisk called out to her. He really did found something that they might be interested in. She walked towards where Frisk was. "What is it?" Of course she was also curious what her friend found.

"Look!" He pointed a hole. It was very deep so they should be careful. "Woah! Alice in the Wonderland, a rabbit hole!" She awed at the hole.

They both leaned in at the giant hole. "Hahahaha! That's not a rabbit hole, isn't it too big?" Frisk laughed at her childish act. "Yeah! But I'm still going to call it a rabbit hole!" (Name) raised her arms as she still want to call it a rabbit hole.

Frisk leaned more, he was really curious deep down the hole. But he almost fell. He gripped a vine at the corner of the cliff. "Wahhhh! Frisk, Grab my hand!" (Name) shouted desperate until Frisk reached for her hand. 'Come on, almost there!' He screamed at his mind. "Gotcha!" The (hair color) girl shouted.

"Wahhh?!" The girl slipped, she was scared, so scared that she still doesn't want to die. Both of them were falling deeper into the abyss. "(Name)!!" Frisk shouted, he went to reach for her. He can't bear to see (Name) died!

 

 

 

 

 


	2. A Flower and a Goat

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> W-wait! (Name)! I forgot something to tell you!!
> 
> ?
> 
> It's about your soul trait....
> 
> ...
> 
> Anyways your Soul will be Kindness, I'm really sorry if you're expecting something else.
> 
> *You said it's fine
> 
> I knew it you're a perfect kind of Soul
> 
>  
> 
> ♥

 

They were still falling, he finally reached her. (Name) was sobbing, she closed her eyes tightly. Frisk hugged her in a protective manner. The abyss was really deep. They held each other tightly. Ready for what comes next....

 _'Is this our end? Am I already dead? But why do I feel that I'm still alive?'_ Those were the thoughts coming from (Name). She opened her eyes slowly, the bright light hurts her eyes. She looked around, then something struck her.

She touched her face, poked her cheeks, checked her clothes, her (favorite color) and (second favorite color) striped shirt, jumpers, white stockings, and her black Mary Jane shoes.

"I'M ALIVE!!" She shouted. _'But where's Frisk?'_  (Name) stopped her cheering and looked for Frisk. There he was, still laying. She crawled towards him and shook him up. "Frisk! Frisk, wake up!"

"Hmm.... Nghhh...?" Frisk slowly woke up and held his throbbing forehead because of the fall. He sat up and he finally saw his friend. He suddenly hugged her leaving the young girl confused. "T-thank goodness you're okay." Frisk was sobbing on her shoulder and hugging her tightly.

(Name) was still surprise of the hug and she returned it. "H-hey! I should be the one who should be worried about you." Said (Name) in worried tone. He removed his arms at her and flashed a grin at her. "But still, I'm glad that you're alive." She nodded at the statement of Frisk.

"By the way, how did we survived the fall?" he asked and looked up, up there was really high. "Now that you've mentioned it..." Both of them looked around until Frisk looked down. "Hey (Name), what about these flowers?" the 11 year old girl looked down where Frisk was looking at.

"That's insane! No one would survive this fall... But the flowers are pretty soft..." She looked shocked, but what she said was true no one would've survived the fall. "C'mon, we should find the exit." (Name) nodded her head and helped Frisk to get up

As they walked a long hallway they found a giant door. As they entered, they only saw a dark room but with a light only shining at a green grass with a flower on it. As both of them walked forward they can't believe what they saw....

A yellow flower with a face on it, until it talked. "Howdy! I'm Flowey. Flowey, the flower!" They really can't believe it, a flower just talked. (Name's) eyes were wide open, while Frisk mouth was open. "Hmmm... You're new to the UNDERGROUND, aren'tcha?" said the flow- I mean Flowey in a high voice.

"Golly, you must be so confused." Both of them looked each other as if they were dreaming or not. They looked back at Flowey and nodded their heads. "Someone ought to teach the both of you how things work around here! I guess little old me will have to do."

"Ready?" He asked both of them. "Uhhh... Yeah, I guess so." Frisk was really confused what's going on around here. (Name) just nodded her head again. "Here we go!" Suddenly the surrounding around them turned black and white.

"?!" Both of them were shocked of just what happened. They also saw red heart and a green heart in front of them. "Wh-wha—!? Is this my heart?!" (Name) shouted and was scared. She was really, really confused just like Frisk. "Silly! See that heart? That is your **SOUL** , the very culmination of your being!" Flowey explained. 'Now, calm down. Flowey will explain all about how things worked around here.'  Thought Frisk.

"Your SOUL starts off weak, but can grow strong if you gained a lot of LV." The brunette boy listened very well. "Well what's LV stand for? Wh-" (Name) perked up at the word LV. She raised her hand and said, "I know what LV stands for! According to the games LV stands for level right? And they get strong if you gained a lot of level!" She was proud of what she said and grinned happily.

"Well, actually no, it stands for **LOVE**!" The flower told her, she was red from embarrassment and just listened closely. "You want some love, don't you? Don't worry I'll share some with you!" He gave both of them a wink, and the (hair color) girl was getting redder from both of embarrassment and the cuteness of Flowey.

"Down here, LOVE is shared through... Little white... _friendliness pellets_." Frisk was unsure if they should touch it or not, but he had a feeling that it might be dangerous. (Name) was getting hyper because... Well she wanted LOVE. "Are you ready? Move around! Get as many as you can!" As the _"friendliness pellets"_ were getting closer at (Name), Frisk really thought that pellets were dangerous.

He quickly pushed (Name) away from the pellets making him scream from the sudden pain. She saw the HP of Frisk, it was just twenty and now it was one, until it hit him. The brunette clutched his chest in pain, the (eye color) eyed girl quickly went to where Frisk was and was panicking because blood was coming out of it.

She was scared, it was her fault that Frisk was in pain. She didn't know that the pellets were dangerous. "Y O U  I D I O T S." Flowey's face suddenly changed to a sinister smile that makes chill run down through her spines. "IN THIS WORLD, IT'S KILL OR BE KILLED." Her heart was beating fast. "WHY WOULD **ANYONE** PASS UP AN OPPURTUNITY LIKE THIS?!" Frisk hold onto her tightly. A lot of pellets were surrounding them, they can't escape.

" **D I E** ." Flowey laughed evilly making her more scared, she was panting, her heart beating rapidly, sweats were rolling at her forehead. The pellets were getting nearer for them. She can't do anything, she closed her eyes tightly, crying. Frisk gripped was getting tighter, he still need to protect her no matter what.

It was getting closer and closer until it reaches their souls. _'Now is this our end?'_  The thoughts of the girl, she was getting scared. Until...

 _'Huh?'_  She didn't feel any pain nor did Frisk. Frisk suddenly felt good like all the wounds were gone. He looked up, Flowey's expression suddenly changed. He looked rather confused. The girl also looked up. Both of them saw a fireball coming towards the flower.

"Aaagghhh!" while the fireball hit Flowey, the flower was blown away. Both of them were confused of what just happened. (Name) looked at her friend and was happy that he was fine. She gave him a hug and Frisk returned it while holding her tightly.

"What a terrible creature, torturing such a poor, innocent youths..." Both of them looked up and they again saw something that they might not believe it. It was a goat woman wearing a robe with a symbol on it. "Ah, do not be afraid, my child. I am Toriel, caretaker of the Ruins." Her eyes went wide as she saw the two children as if she saw a ghost. Her motherly nature make them calm down. They both let go of each other and stood up.

"I pass through these place every day to see if anyone has fallen down." She said. "Both of you are the first humans to come here in a long time." (Name) suddenly slapped her cheeks together if she was dreaming or not. But the only thing she felt was pain, it was so wrong to do that.

Frisk was surprised by her sudden actions and asked her for what was that for. "N-no reason." She stuttered. "Come! I will guide you through the catacombs." 


	3. Chara

 

Their surroundings were back to normal. "This way." Toriel lead the children to another room. As they entered the room they looked around. Two stairs at the right and left side and a pile of leaves. Frisk saw a shining star at the pile of leaves, he was so curious so he touched it.

 

***(The shadow of the ruins looms above,**

**filling you with determination.)**

***(HP fully restored.)**

**Empty** **LV** **0 0:00**

**\--**

**♡Save Return**

 

It was just like a videogame that you have to save your data. The girl followed her friend and asked, "What are you looking at?" (Name) can't see the star that Frisk was touching.

"Huh? What do you mean?" Frisk was confused. "I mean there's nothing there." She pointed at where he was touching.  _'So_ _she_ _can't_ _see_ _it_ _,_ _huh_ _?'_  He pressed the Save button and the data changed.

 

**Frisk** **LV** **1 2:41**

**Ruins- Entrance**

**File saved.**

 

"Oh, it's nothing! Don't worry about it!" He gave his friend a smile. (Name) blushed at his smile and nodded. "Th-there's a dirt on your sweater." She pointed at his blue sweater with a two magenta stripes at the middle. He looked down and there were a few dirts on it. He removed the dirt and straightened his sweater. "Thanks. Now come on." He grabbed her hand and went upstairs where Toriel was waiting for them.

 

"Welcome to your new home, innocent one. Allow me to educate you in the operations of the Ruins." After she said that she went to where there were a six buttons at the right. She stepped onto the four sides of the button and flipped a switch. "The Ruins are filled of puzzles. Ancient fusions between diversions and doorkeys." She explained them about some puzzles, the two of them listening closely.

 

"One must solve them to move from room to room." (Name) was listening closely to her while Frisk was looking around until he saw something. "Please adjust yourself to the sight of them." She reminded the children. (Name) went ahead with Toriel, while Frisk looked at his back.

 

He turned his body to adjust his sight until he saw something weird again. "Wait... Can you... See me?" asked the ghost who Frisk was looking at. He nodded his head.

 

_'The underground is really strange.' Thought Frisk who_ _sweatdropped_ _. Frisk went to read the the sign next to the door._

 

**"Only the fearless may proceed.**

**Brave ones, foolish ones.**

**Both walk not the middle road."**

 

Both of them read at the same time. "So what's your name?" Asked Frisk who was about to go the next room.

 

".... The name's Chara." Answered the ghost. He examined the ghost it looks like it's a male and thirteen. He has a chocolate brown hair and red ruby eyes. He was wearing a green sweater with a single yellow stripe at the middle.

 

"Hey, by the way, can (Name) see you?" he asked in confusion. "Hmmm.... Probably not..." he said unsurely, Frisk nodded.

 

"Frisk! What took you so long?" He jumped at the voice of his friend. "Oh! I was just examining the room that's all." The girl put her hands at her hips and pouted. "Well, I was worried about you!" she said. He thought that she was pretty cute, he ruffled her long brunette locks making her frown.

 

"Well, at least you were fine!" (Name) gave him a smile. She always worries at everyone. "To make progress here, you will need to trigger several switches. Do not worry, I have labeled the ones that you need to flip." (Name)went to the north to read the sign.  _'She's still the same, huh?'_ said Chara, Frisk looked at him confused but shrugged it off.

 

**"Stay on the path."**

 

That's what the sign said, she let out a small 'oh', Frisk went ahead and saw the switch, he also saw Toriel waiting patiently for him to flip the switch. He flipped it, Toriel move ahead.

 

As Frisk was about to go ahead he saw the (hair color) girl staring at the water. "(Name)!" He called out, she almost fall at the water but balanced herself. "C-coming!"

 

'You could've just approached her, she almost fell.'Said the ghost to Frisk. He mumbled a sorry to him.  _'Why are you apologizing at me? You should apologize to her.'_ Frisk looked shocked at the ghost and approached at his friend to apologize. "Y-You don't have to apologize! You didn't do anything wrong!"

 

"No, I called out to you and you almost fell..." He heaved a sighed and scratched at the side of his cheek. "D-don't worry about it! Let's go now." The 11 year old girl went ahead to flipped the switch.

 

The children saw a two switches but since Toriel labeled it they flipped the left switch. The spike behind the goat woman went down. "Splendid! I am proud of you little ones!" She cheered gleefully at them. "Now, let us move to the next room." She said, the three of them (including Chara) went to the next room. "As a human living in the Underground, monsters may attack you." She said, (Name) let out a small gasp. She really need to be cautious about it. "You will need to prepare for this situation."

 

"However, worry not! The process is simple," She exclaimed. "When you encounter a monster, you will enter a FIGHT." The (hair color) girl suddenly flinched, the ghost saw this and looked at her.  _'But I don't want to fight the monsters!'_ Thought of (Name), she really didn't want to hurt anyone.  _'FIGHT? Other monsters never used to attack me unless I started it.'_ said Chara confused.

 

"While you are in a FIGHT, strike up a friendly conversation." After hearing those words she relaxed her shoulders that there is another way not to fight monsters. "Stall for time. I will come to resolve the conflict. Practice talking to the dummy." After she said that she went to door blocking it.

 

Both of them looked at each other and approached the dummy, as they approached, their surrounding turned black and white just like what happened with the flower.

 

***You encountered the Dummy.**

**Frisk** **LV** **1 HP** **⬛ 20/20**

**♡** **Fight Action Item Mercy**

 

Both of them saw four buttons; Fight, Action, Item, and Mercy. They also saw their LV and HP. They pressed the Action button, it has one option, Dummy. They pressed the one and only option, then another choices appeared; Check and Talk. Both of them pressed the Talk button while the ghost just watched them FIGHT the dummy.

 

***You talked to the DUMMY.**

***...**

***It doesn't seem much for conversation.**

***Toriel seems happy with you.**

***YOU WON!**

***You earned 0 XP and 0 gold.**

 

"Ah, very good! You are very good!" Toriel smiled at them and moved to the next room the kids following them except the ghost.

 

"What the heck just happened?" He asked nobody leaving him confused of what just happened.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ♥
> 
> Heyyy I'm quite disappointed at this chapter since Chara is OOC here... yehhh... but it's part of the plot, I'll add some original Chara personality if that's what you readers want.


	4. Thoughts and Independence

"There is another puzzle in this room... I wonder if you can solve it?" She said making (Name) smile, she likes puzzle but sometimes she'll give up if she can't solve it. Toriel and the trio walked together until.... "Huh!?" (Name) shouted and Frisk was also confused. They were in a FIGHT.

 

***Froggit attacks you!**

 

 

**Frisk LV 1 HP** **⬛ 20/20**

 

 

**♡Fight** **Act** **Item** **Mercy**

  
They both already knew what to do so they pressed Act button and chose to Compliment the monster.

 

***Froggit didn't understand**

 

 

**what you said, but was flattered anyway.**

  
Toriel saw what happened, and glared at Froggit. The monster slowly walked away. Making the friends snickered at what just happened. Toriel was still glaring at the Froggit making the snickers to a laugh.

 

***YOU WON!**

 

 

***You earned 0 XP and 0 gold.**

  
Chara was lost deep in his thoughts, " _After I died, all I can remember... Is going to kill some humans. But both of_ _ **them**_ _stopped me and took us back. Then I woke up like this. Like no time passed at all."_ He was looking at the floor still in his thoughts, he looked up at Toriel and the striped wearing friends who were still laughing.

 _"Toriel looks just like she did the last time I saw her. She acts the same too. Even_ _ **her.**_ _I don't think I have been gone long. I guess Tori didn't miss me so much after all."_ The kids went ahead to the next room following Toriel and Chara also following them. _"I wonder where Dad and Asriel are? I'm sure things will start to make more sense once they showed up."_

The trio and the goat woman walked through a spik _e_ puzzle which Toriel lead the way, (Name) was clinging at her and looked around nervously being cautious about the surrounding around her while Frisk was acting calm. But also holding her hand tightly.

"Puzzle seems a little too dangerous for now." Toriel reminded them, (Name) nodded her head aggressively clutching her chest to calm the beating of her heart. And again they went to the next room. "Hey Frisk." The brunette boy hummed and raised his eyebrows stating her to continue. "Don't you think the Ruins is so big? There are so many rooms, and they loved puzzles!" the girl exclaimed.

"You have done excellently thus far, my children!" As Toriel spoke they broke out their short conversation and looked at her. "However... I have a difficult request to ask of you." She looked down at the ground making the trio worry at her. She stayed silent for a moment until she spoke again. "I would like you to walk at the end of the room by yourselves." The girl's (eye color) hues were wide and was surprised at her words. "Forgive me for this." After she said that she started to walked away.

"Sh-she's leaving us?!" She put her hands at her hair and clutched it. "(Name), calm down she probably didn't left us yet. She's probably waiting for us at the end of the hall, ok?" He gripped at her shoulders making her flinch and relaxed her shoulders at his words. "Y-You're right she's probably waiting for us... Let's' go" She wiped some tears with her sleeve.

Frisk grabbed her hand as they walked together. Unexpectedly the ghost thought of something and probably thought that it would be fun. He stayed put in his place as the two walked together. Both of them were getting faraway until Chara's feet was sliding he looked down at it, grinning. The sliding of the feet was getting faster. Now he thought something that would be fun, he layed down at the ground sliding 

 _"Hehehe."_ he was enjoying himself slide.

Frisk stopped at his track looked at his back and stared at the ghost, the slipping of him also stopped. Frisk looked at him with 'what-are-you-doing' look. Chara just shrugged and got up. "What are you looking at?" The sound of her voice made him turned around to look at her and replied, "Nothing, thought that I saw something." Frisk lied and (Name) nodded buying it and continued to walk.

They finally reached the end of the hallway and saw nobody waiting there. "Did she-" "Greetings, my child. Do not worry I did not leave you." (Name) was cut off by her but sighed in relief. "I was merely behind the pillar the whole time." Toriel stated as the trio looked at tone pillar beside them. _'I already knew that she was hiding there.'_ Chara was proud of himself as if he won a prize.

"Thank you for trusting me. However, there was an important reason for this exercise... To test your independence." Frisk smiled at (Name) thanking her for trusting him. She smiled back and looked back at caretaker. "I must stay alone for some business, and both of must stay alone for a while. Please stay here. It's dangerous to explore by yourself." She warned.

"I have an idea. I will give both of you a cell phone." The goat woman gave them a cell phones, its design was old but it still works. _"What? You're leaving and is that my old cellphone?!'"_ The brunette ghost said and pointed out at his old cell phone. "So this is your phone?" Frisk looked at him and whispered lightly so (Name) can't hear it.

"If you need for anything, just call. Be good alright?" Toriel waved them a good bye and went away. _"Hey, you can't leave us here, there's nothing to DO here!"_ Chara exclaimed only Frisk who heard it. "So...." (Name) started to break out the silence. _"What are you doing?! Take us home first!"_ Chara kept rumbling about why did she left them here and to take them home.

"She told us to wait here, right?" She stated unsurely and doesn't know what to do. _"That is what I'm saying! Look, she even agreed with me!"_ Chara touched her shoulder but the the girl didn't felt anything. Frisk was about to punch the ghost in the face but was not sure if that was possible.

 

��ʶyu�

 

**Author's Note:**

> I want to let everyone know that if this story seems familiar to you, I also published this book on Wattpad and Quotev. (This is the only reading website which I have a different username). 100% I am also Yukina_Kushinada. 
> 
> Also for the new readers, hope you enjoy this book, princess~


End file.
